A Veil of Smoke
by Fill-2-BURST
Summary: Blaise Zabini is a two-faced liar, and maybe that's all he'll ever be. Maybe it's all he wants to be. . . Until she finally, really looks at him, and everything changes . . . BlaiseXHermione pairing. ON HIATUS (Please Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! So this story was inspired by ImaHPfan and LoonyGleek, who wrote a review a long time ago for another one of my stories, As Time Goes By. But I figured that maybe I could put this together instead. So this one's for you two!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of HP or the characters, just the plot.**

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Blaise Zabini was Head Boy.

He was a smart student that was dedicated to his work, and respectful to his teachers. A hard working, competent young man, who could find himself a very high and respected position in the Ministry once he was done at Hogwarts if he wanted to. All of the teachers thought so.

All of the teachers were idiots.

When no one was looking, thinking he was the poster child and role model for all of the Slytherins to follow his example . . . when there weren't any proud or approving eyes watching him, thinking, _'now this is exactly how the rest of you Slytherins should behave' . . ._ Blaise shed the skin, and he was _alive._

He transformed into a sly and deceitful person no one could trust. He was a bold and flirtatious playboy that fathers had nightmares about. He became the insolent and insidious problem kid that all teachers and authority figures wanted thrown out of school.

He was a treacherous, heartbreaking, hell raiser that abused his power.

And he _loved_ every _second_ of it.

He couldn't ever allow himself to get caught with the Head Girl if she had a _teacher_ present, of course. That would've ruined all of his fun.

Hermione Granger: The Golden Girl, The Smartest Witch of Her Age. Of course she was Head Girl.

It hardly mattered. Without a teacher present, there wasn't very much she could do. It was her word against his, and he'd played his cards well throughout the years. Always being a good student, a fantastic role model, a great leader.

Sure, he didn't fight in the war. Sure, he wasn't a _"Hero"_. But that was only because he wouldn't hurt a fly.

That was what the teachers thought anyway. And he didn't want that changed anytime soon.

"Hey!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and turned _,_ bored. "Can I _help_ you?"

"Yes, actually." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

A devilish smirk crossed his lips. He stepped towards her, his hands by either side of her head. "Oh yeah? Finally realize how much you want me, Granger?" He asked softly, seductively.

"Please." She scoffed, pushing him away. "You gave detention to a third year for nothing, and took his chess board."

"Confiscated." He corrected. " _So_?"

She scowled. "So he didn't do anything wrong. Give it back."

Blaise's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't think I will. He stole it. I was just taking it back for another student, _right?_ " It wasn't a question. He didn't bother concealing the threat. Hermione clenched her jaw and he walked off.

"I'm not afraid of you." He heard her call.

He snickered. "Then you're not as smart as I thought."

Everyone should be afraid of him.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	2. Chapter 2

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Hermione Granger was Head Girl.

She was part of the "Golden Trio" and one out of a few who helped _directly_ defeat Voldemort and his followers. She was an idol to some in the wizarding world, a hero. And even though that could really go to somebody's head, she didn't let it. It never really had that kind of effect on her.

She still maintained her grades after the war, even after all that was lost. She tried to encourage both the younger and older students to keep their heads up. She worked _hard_.

Then she had to be stuck with Zabini for the rest of the year.

She had expected, or hoped, that she'd receive just a small break from the universe. Wasn't that her Karma? Didn't she deserve that much after everything she'd done?

What _exactly_ was she being punished for?

Hermione flopped down at the Gryffindor table with a sigh and laid her head on the table top.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Ginny asked her.

"Mnphf." She moaned.

Harry and Ron shared a look. Harry smirked. "Blaise that bad?"

Hermione picked up her head and scowled. "How did he become Head Boy? _How?!_ "

"By being a conniving manipulative worm, I'd imagine." Ron suggested.

"I want to know how he doesn't get caught." Harry said.

Ginny took a sip of pumpkin juice. "He's too smart for that. He knows what he's doing."

"Got a thing for Zabini now, do you?" Ron teased.

Ginny shot him a disgusted look. "Do I look that dumb to you, Ronald?" She growled.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table where Zabini was sitting. "Blaise is a player, and a known heartbreaker. Any girl that likes him is too dumb to read the signs."

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	3. Chapter 3

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Blaise watched Hermione turn back around to her friends, a burst of laughter echoing around them.

"Blaise!" Pansy called again.

He shot her an annoyed glance. "What?"

"Are you done making love eyes at your latest girlfriend yet?" She mocked him.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't do relationships, remember? And where's _your_ boyfriend again?" Pansy glared at him, looking away. "Oh that's right, he dumped you when he found out you were a lying, traitorous, parasite _._ "

She turned back and glowered at him, her eyes filled with regret and shining with tears. "You're _horrid_!"

"I told you that when you let me in your knickers, Pansy. You didn't seem to care then." He stated.

Pansy grabbed her school bag and stood up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I _never_ should have let you near me."

"No, you shouldn't have." He agreed quietly as she left.

Blaise chuckled and gathered his things, walking over to Hermione, whose mood visibly decreased.

"Still enjoying your hobby of making people cry, I see." She stated. Her three friends stopped talking to look at him blackly.

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed innocently. "I hope she's okay, she started crying out of nowhere . . ." They glared at him. "You're right, it's just too funny!" He laughed.

"You're disgusting!" Ginny spat at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you care. None of you can even stand her."

"Why are you here Zabini?" Ron growled.

Blaise's eyes narrowed at him. "No reason that concerns _you_ , _Weasley_."

He turned directly to Hermione.

"Oh what now?" She complained.

"McGonagall." He said simply.

She frowned as he turned, and followed him out of the Great Hall.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	4. Chapter 4

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Hermione continued walking behind Blaise up to the Headmistress's office, her mood deteriorating dismally the longer she did.

It was true that she didn't like Pansy, but she wouldn't have made her cry like that.

Merlin she hated him.

"Are you done attacking me yet?"

She looked up to see him smirking in amusement. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes are like weapons, Granger." He informed her.

She stared at him darkly. "In that case you'd deserve it."

His smile widened. " _There_ you go sweetheart."

"I'm _sorry_?" She hated getting him to repeat himself.

Blaise stopped, looking back at her. "You only get anywhere in life by being cruel. People kid themselves otherwise. In your case, though, you'd be smart enough to get away with it."

"I'm not you! I don't enjoy hurting people!" Hermione snapped.

"Why not? The feeling's intoxicating." He grinned and continued walking.

Hermione frowned.

* * *

Blaise said the password to the statue in front of the Headmistress's office, and followed the ascending spiral staircase up.

This was probably about them having to schedule more Hogsmeade trips. Or having to come up with decoration ideas for Halloween. It was always something menial like that.

They walked in and stood by the desk, waiting. When McGonagall came down, she sat in the chair behind it and looked at them both.

"Glad to see you could make it so soon."

Blaise frowned. "Is it urgent? Is there something wrong Professor?"

"Not at all Zabini, although I appreciate the concern. There are just other things I need to get to today." She clarified.

"What do you need us to do?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall turned to her. "I need you to come up with an idea to boost everyone's moral."

"From the war?" Blaise questioned.

McGonagall nodded and his spirits sank.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Quick interruption. After a few reviews from a couple different people - along with some ideas for what to do next - I've decided to change things up a bit. Instead of doing a chapter a day (which I know a lot of you were probably really into and I'm sorry), I'm just going to do one every Monday instead, and have the chapters be longer. There were a couple reasons for this, one was that, I realized, with help, that what I was doing previously was actually hurting the story. And two, was that school is starting back up next week and I'm trying to make sure I can still keep doing this as much as possible. Also doing a chapter a day has been difficult and I'm falling behind updating my other stories. Anyway, I really hope you all understand! But I've talked too much, ON WITH THE STORY!**

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Hermione stepped off of the spiral staircase from the Headmistress's office, taking a step into the corridor and then stopping to look back at the entrance with a frown on her face.

She had no problem with McGonagall telling them to come up with something to boost the school's moral, she loved the idea in fact. But she was concerned about the look on Blaise's face that he didn't want either of them to see. He had been putting up his "nice guy-good leader" act before he'd let his face go from displeasure to blank.

He probably just didn't want to do something nice for people since it conflicted with his demon personality.

Typical.

The staircase groaned as it stirred into motion, releasing Blaise, who still sported a blank expression.

"McGonagall finally call you out on all of your rubbish and tell you to stay behind?" Hermione asked hopefully.

He scowled at her. "I'd never do something daft enough to get caught. At least give me credit for that much, yeah?"

"Unfortunately." She muttered as they made their way to the main staircase that led to their common rooms. Blaise smirked and looked over at her.

"Ah, so you admit that you think I'm clever, then?" He questioned.

Hermione gave him a scathing look. "I admit that you're a conniving snake. That's about all."

He grinned. "You're too kind!"

Hermione scoffed and sped up, intending to just head to bed and not deal with him for the rest of the night. When she reached the door at the end of the corridor that led to the staircases, he grabbed her arm and turned her back to the door.

She glared at him as he eyed her predatorily. "Think you act this way because you just may have it on for me, Granger?"

"Please, not this again." She told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm not like the other girls here who are so thick they can't see in front of their noses."

He smirked. "Maybe it isn't what's in front of their noses, maybe it's something I just show to them."

"Oh yes, and what would that be?" Hermione asked, half amused.

Blaise leaned in and spoke lightly next to her ear, his voice seductive. "Whatever they want me to be. Whatever they need."

His warm breath sent a shiver up her spine, and she felt his hand move from her arm, to the small of her back. "What do you need from me, Granger?" He voice was soft, his lips brushed just below her ear.

Hermione pushed him away from her. "I need you to stay away from me!" She growled. She opened the door and left him with a smile still on his face, running up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Her heart and her breath were speeding even once she'd made it inside.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	6. Chapter 6

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Blaise was still smirking as she left and he started on his way to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. For a second though, he thought back to the project McGonagall had given them, and he frowned.

He wasn't a participant in the war, he didn't know how everyone felt. His best work on this project might not be enough. While he was used to being one of the best, this might set him back.

When he thought back to Hermione again, his mood lightened and he smiled, his smile widening with every step until he couldn't stop laughing.

It was too funny how easily he had gotten to her.

Hermione always put up a wall when he was around, ever since the first time he'd made a move on her a few weeks back. The wall was her defenses against everything he said and did. He imagined it was high and had spikes . . . and a moat filled with acid.

It was curious really, how fast it began to crumble when he'd gotten her against that wall. He was just starting to think it'd never break.

The first time, she was surprised more than anything. He'd only done it because he'd overheard her saying she'd never be daft enough to let him screw with her head like the other girls here. He wanted to test that. To his annoyance, after she'd gotten over her surprise, she started laughing and walked away.

Afterwards, it became a game.

The next time he'd tried, she got irritated and walked away again, and the third time she realized he wouldn't stop trying and just did her best to ignore his advances.

For a while, it was just like that, him going after her, her turning him down with her head held high.

Tonight was different though.

Tonight was slightly pink cheeks trying to hide in the shadows. Tonight was shallow breath that raced with every word he spoke.

Tonight, it had started to feel like he was finally _winning_.

* * *

It was the stairs, that was all. She'd run up four flights of stairs in her haste to get away from him, so her heart was beating fast. It was just the stairs.

Hermione slumped against a wall in the shadows beside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, hands on her knees as she waited for her breathing and heart rate to settle.

Blaise was an idiot. He was an idiot and a player and a jerk whose only purpose was to make her life a living hell.

Just . . . Why him? Out of anyone that could've been Head Boy, why did McGonagall have to pick him? Why?

"Hermione? You okay?"

She turned her head to find Ron looking back with concern. "I'm fine Ron."

He looked at her doubtfully. "Did McGonagall actually want to see you, or was Zabini just being a prat?"

She smiled. "She wanted to see us. I'm fine Ron, really." Hermione added when he still looked worried.

He nodded. "Okay. Well, we were about to start a game of Exploding Snap, want to play?"

Hermione looked at him blankly. "Who all is playing?"

"Me, Harry and Ginny." He replied with a smirk. "We're taking turns, but we need a fourth player."

Hermione shook her head firmly, a smile on her face. "Nope. Ginny gets way too competitive. The last time I played with her, she almost ended up breaking my wand."

"You're just afraid to lose Hermione!" Ginny called from the couch in front of the fireplace.

Hermione's smile widened. "I'll watch though."She told them, walking over.

Forget Blaise. He may ruin her life during the day when she had to work with him, but she wasn't going to let him rule her entire life.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Posting today for missing yesterday. I'm not making you all wait another week after how long you waited. I'll try to get back on track, sorry. Enjoy!**

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Blaise walked into the defense against the dark arts classroom the next morning with a frown. He'd stayed up the entire night trying to come up with an idea to boost the school's moral and didn't have a single good one to show for it.

Not. One.

Eventually he'd switched from that project to homework he had to do for a few different classes, but it was bugging him that he didn't even have a small idea of what to do.

He'd finally looked at his clock to see it was 7 in the morning, and got through breakfast, history of magic, and ancient runes distracted and stressed out. It was infuriating.

When he'd gotten to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he saw the room was lined out with desks all around instead of an open floor, an indication that they would be taking notes instead of doing anything interactive. He let out a sigh and lifted his bag on his shoulder, taking a step into the room.

Blaise searched the room as he entered, until he found the mess of brown hair he was looking for and walked over. Hermione looked up and gave him a scathing gaze when she recognized who it was, then proceeded to ignore him.

"What ideas do you have for the project McGonagall gave us?" He asked her. "I am as a matter of fact, talking to you, Granger." He addded when she said nothing.

"Go find your seat Zabini." She said dismissively, her tone annoyed.

Blaise closed his eyes for a moment and tried to let go of his irritation before he sat in the chair directly next to her, neither Harry nor Ron being there yet.

Hermione scowled at him in disbelief as he pushed his bag under the chair and then turned back to her. "What ideas do you have for the project McGonagall gave us?" He repeated.

She stared at him with disdain for a second longer before she took a breath and sighed. Then she glowered at him again. "A ball okay? With masks. Where everyone is encouraged to not bring a date."

He looked at her for a moment and she rolled her eyes when he didn't say anything and looked forward.

He had already considered a dance for the project, but he'd been paranoid that it might've seemed deceptive. Being in a war and then having to go to a dance after looking around the school for a possible date that may or may not be found seemed like a hoax. Like everything that happened in the war was a joke.

This was different though. You didn't have to go through the trouble of bringing a date, there was just the mystery of dancing with a familiar stranger and hopefully having a good time.

"A masquerade?" He questioned, wondering if she was sure.

"If you were just going to shoot down the idea than you shouldn't have asked me!" Hermione turned back to him to snap.

"I wasn't shooting it down." Blaise frowned at her. "I was just . . ."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him doubtfully. He sighed.

"You were in the war last year." He stated. "I wasn't. I have ideas, but I don't know which to pick. You seem sure." He hated this, telling her this. It seemed like weakness. And it was. He didn't know which of his ideas were terrible. This seemed too close to admitting that. It seemed like too much of a confession.

"Are you?" He asked, trying to project a careless boredom that hid his uncertainty.

She looked at him cautiously, her disbelief swept from her face by surprise in the direction he took. Her eyes scanned his face and he held the expression he wanted her to see. "I'm sure." She told him.

He nodded after a second, and then picked up his things and moved to a different chair, just as Harry, Ron and the teacher were coming through the door.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Only excuse I have for being this out of sync is classes, trying to get into college, and two jobs. Sorry everyone. Enjoy!**

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Hermione brushed the feather of her quill against her lips, thinking of the details she wanted for her idea of having a ball before she presented it to McGonagall.

It'd been too weird how easily Zabini agreed to her idea. She had expected some kind of resistance. She had, at the very least, expected him to say it was dumb. But he hadn't even said it once.

It was odd though, for a split second, she thought he'd seemed . . . lost? Which in her experience was an extremely unlikely emotion for him being such a cold and calculating person.

And then it was gone, and she'd been left to ponder whether or not she'd imagined it.

Hermione looked across the classroom at Zabini, trying to see what she'd seen before, but as a girl lifted her hand to answer a question the professor posed, there was nothing but a smirk as she got it wrong. He lifted his own hand and answered the question correctly, making the girl flush with embarrassment.

She probably did imagine it. She doubted the snake could feel anything other than an overrated, arrogant, confidence in himself.

Hermione turned back to her notes.

"Wait, move. I can't see." Ron whispered to her.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe you should make your own notes, Ron, instead of chatting with Harry."

Ron smirked at her. "But then I couldn't admire your cute handwriting." Hermione rolled her eyes but smirked as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You'd think he'd have something better to do than stare at us." Harry muttered to the both of them.

Hermione and Ron glanced in the direction Harry was talking about to see Blaise looking at them.

 _Or rather_ , Hermione thought, _looking at me_.

Zabini smirked and turned back to the lesson, the edge of the smile they could see, never leaving his lips.

Ron scowled at him. "Slimy git."

"How can the teachers not see what a scum bag he is?" Harry questioned. "There's got to be reports about him from the students he harasses."

Hermione shook her head. "Probably, but some of the students are more afraid of what he'll do if they say anything. And he plays the teachers really well." She looked over at him with a smile. "Careful though, Harry, you sound like you hate Zabini more than Malfoy."

Harry snorted. "At least Malfoy has gotten better since last year. He's less of a prat now."

"Yeah, Zabini just hides behind his lies like a snake." Ron agreed.

" _You two_ don't have to work with him." Hermione said darkly.

Harry looked over at her. "That's right, McGonagall wanted to talk to you two. You never told us what about."

She sighed. "She wants us to come up with something to boost the school's moral from the war."

Ron and Harry shared a smirk. "And she's making Zabini help you with that? We're doomed." Ron snickered.

Hermione smiled and turned back to the lesson, although her mind wandered.

She looked over at Zabini and curiosity took her at the frown on his face.

It looked an awful lot like that expression she thought she'd seen before.

What was he thinking about?

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	9. Chapter 9

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Blaise hardly paid attention the entire class, but it wasn't hard to keep up with the lesson. He thought it was actually pretty easy, and couldn't believe that girl got the answer to the Professor's question wrong.

How hard was it to figure out that the Manticore was a Greek monster? Or that it was a level five classification from the Ministry of Magic? All the girl had to do was pick up a book.

Blaise scratched his quill on a piece of parchment that wasn't for class, writing down a couple of ideas to expand on the Masquerade thought that Granger came up with. Although, all he really wanted to do was lay his head down and catch some sleep.

Glancing over at the Trio, it was amazing how he was still surprised now and again at the sheer idiocy of Granger's friends.

Mainly Weasel though.

Going on eight years and he still didn't know how to write his own notes.

And Granger still dated the moron.

 _'She could do so much better.'_ He thought, looking over at her. He held in a laugh as she spotted him and turned back to the lesson, a smirk on his face.

Sometimes he believed that she let him use her notes just so she could feel useful in some way. But then, maybe she really did just want to help. . .

It was a waste of time if you asked him. That dolt was never going to learn anything on his own. He was never going to grow up.

He leaned his chin on his hand and looked around the room, his gaze catching on a gray pair of eyes, glaring at him.

He supposed he should've expected Malfoy to be angry with him. Though he didn't fully understand why. Sure, Blaise slept with his girlfriend, but Draco never actually had a thing for Pansy. He'd only dated her because she doted on him all the time anyway.

Besides, he had been the one to tell Blaise to go for it. Maybe he thought Parkinson wouldn't have actually done it, that Blaise didn't really have a shot. Maybe he thought Pansy would always prefer Draco to him.

It wasn't like it was hard. All Blaise had to do was say Draco didn't really care about her and only dated her because she threw herself at his feet. He was never going to appreciate her because he couldn't care less, couldn't give her what she needed because he didn't want her. All Blaise had to do was say _he_ wanted her, and he would give her everything she needed in one night.

One little decision in a moment of doubt. It was amusing how quickly she said yes.

Staring back at Malfoy now, Blaise realized what a hypocrite he was. He was just as bad as him for using her. At least Zabini was up front about doing it.

Blaise tapped his fingers on his desk before returning to the lesson.

Hypocrisy got on his nerves. Having Draco in his corner was a plus for some things though . . .

This was going to get annoying.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	10. Chapter 10

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Hermione put her things away as Ron and Harry waited for her by the door.

"Can we just not get homework for classes anymore?" Ron whined as she walked up to them.

She lifted an eyebrow. "So you completely understood the lesson then?"

"Well, no." Ron replied, making Harry smirk. "But we've already gone through seven years of this. And technically we could just leave when we want to. We're eighteen!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron's idea to drop out.

"Yes. Seven years of school and you still haven't learned a thing. Well _done_ Weasley." They turned around just in time to see Blaise Zabini roll his eyes.

"No one asked for your opinion, Zabini." Harry snarled.

"Someone needs to keep a look out for Weasel here. He might die from his sheer stupidity otherwise." He smirked.

Ron glared at him. "Careful what you say."

"Yeah, Zabini. The teacher might hear and find out what a massive git you are." Hermione spat at him.

He turned his gaze to hers and held it long enough to make her uncomfortable before turning to look at the teacher, who had her back turned.

Blaise turned back with a smile on his face. "I think I'm good."

She rolled her eyes and he took a step towards her, bending close so his mouth was by her ear.

"Thanks, for the concern, Granger." He whispered.

Hermione bit her lip and held back a shudder.

"Would you look at that. Zabini's interested in mudblood trash nowadays. Why am I _not_ surprised."

"What did you call her?" Ron growled.

"Parkinson, don't be rude." Blaise said in a bored tone, turning to look at her. "Just because you're a pathetic and desperate trollop that'll do anything for the tiniest bit of attention, doesn't mean all girls are."

Parkinson glared at him with disdain. "What, you're attention? Please. Although you do pair nicely with Granger, you're both pieces of rubbish."

Blaise chuckled lightly and shot her a mean smile. "How're things with Malfoy recently?" Her face dropped slightly. "Right, I forgot. He left you in the dust like a lost puppy after you decided you wanted this 'piece of rubbish'."

The three of them stared at Zabini incredulously as tears welled in Pansy's eyes.

"It's funny, at least the mudblood is in a relationship. No one wants _you_ though, do they?"

Pansy shoved him as she left in tears while Zabini smirked, and Hermione glared at him with disgust. "You didn't need to do that!"

"Yeah Hermione didn't need your help." Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Harry spat. "Especially from someone as bad as Parkinson to begin with."

Blaise looked at them all with amusement. "Who said I was doing that for _Granger_?" He asked smugly before pushing through the trio and leaving.

The three of them watched Zabini leave with disbelief on their faces. "Yeah. You were right Ron." Harry spoke up. "Zabini, boosting the school's moral . . . We _are_ doomed."

Ron shook his head as Hermione watched Zabini turn a corner out of sight, thinking. ' _This is going to be a nightmare._ '

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	11. Chapter 11

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

"What're you doing?" Ginny asked as she turned over in bed to find Hermione already awake.

Hermione glanced over at her before looking back over her notes. "Homework. Project McGonagall gave me and Zabini."

Ginny lifted her head groggily to look at the muggle clock on the desk next to Hermione's bed. "It's 8am. . . On Saturday." She mumbled, sitting up. " _Why?_ "

"Because I'd rather get this done now than later. Besides, I couldn't get back to sleep."

Ginny sighed before wrapping her blanket around her shoulders and moving to sit next to Hermione on her bed.

"So what are you thinking for the project then?" She asked.

Hermione looked up. "No, it's okay, you can go back to sleep. I got this."

"I'm sure you do." Her friend nodded. "But I can't sleep with the sound of rustling papers and all the cogs in your brain whirling as you work." Hermione smirked at her. "So what'cha got?"

"Well, I was thinking of a masquerade."

"Fancy." Ginny yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What?" Hermione asked self consciously. "Do you not think it's good?"

Ginny smirked. "No, I like the idea. The mysterious man behind the mask. Sexy."

Hermione snorted. "Not exactly why I was going for the idea."

"Still." Ginny grinned. "Sexy."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That is who's behind the mask, duh!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head at the girl before looking down again at her notes. "I'm kind of second guessing it though."

Ginny looked at her with disappointment. "Whhyy?"

"Because Zabini went along with the idea." Hermione told her, making Ginny raise an eyebrow.

"Did he? Well maybe he's finally realized that you two are equal partners." She said optimistically.

Hermione gave her a look. "I very much doubt that."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"He didn't even shoot down the idea or say a single insult about it once."

"That is suspicious." The red head agreed. "What do you think he's up to?"

Hermione frowned. "Don't know. How he acted yesterday was weird."

Ginny picked up Hermione's notes and looked through them. "Weird how?"

"I don't know. He seemed pretty distant when he was asking about my ideas." Hermione shrugged. "Then afterwards he made Parkinson cry."

"Sounds pretty normal to me."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I guess. But . . . I don't know. It was off somehow. I'm still figuring out what it was."

"I still think it's a good idea." Ginny shrugged before getting off the bed. "I'm getting breakfast."

"Mind grabbing me something?" Hermione asked, looking over at her.

"Sure."

" . . . What do you think he's thinking about?" Her question reached Ginny as the girl got to the door.

"I don't know. I never claimed to understand him." Ginny told her.

"Fair enough." Hermione mumbled. She didn't think anyone did.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	12. Chapter 12

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Blaise sat by the fireplace in the Slytherin Common room, going over the work for the classes he hadn't been able to study for the other night when he was trying to come up with an idea for McGonagall's project.

His eyes felt heavy as he went over his Alchemy books, not having gotten any sleep the previous night either while he was coming up with a presentation for the Headmistress.

He wasn't as used to pulling long nights anymore, like he was when he'd first been made Head boy. Since the beginning of the year, he'd gotten better at managing his studying time and the odd jobs McGonagall gave him and Granger, so he was rarely up through to morning. Staying up two nights in a row was beginning to wear on him.

He set the Alchemy book down on the table in front of the silver chair he sat in and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tight so they stopped burning before rubbing his face.

He looked out the windows as the Giant squid passed by, the light of the sun shining in through the water and alerting him that breakfast was probably almost over. He stood up and stretched as Malfoy and a couple other students came downstairs.

Draco ignored him and had reached the common room entrance when Blaise noticed him.

"Draco." Blaise called, deciding he wanted to try and get on his good side. He paused for a brief moment before looking back at Blaise, who waved him over.

Draco paused a second longer. "I do have other things to do besides talk to you, Zabini." he said, though he sent the other two Slytherins ahead of him and walked over.

"How long are you planning on holding a grudge?" Blaise asked casually.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why on earth would I be holding a grudge?"

Blaise stared back, trying not to sound confrontational when he said. "If you didn't want me to sleep with Parkinson, you should have said so."

"I couldn't care either way." Draco said coolly. "About her, or you, for that matter. It wasn't as if we were ever really friends Zabini. You really aren't as important as you think."

His own eyes narrowed and he scoffed at him. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Draco replied, "it is."

Blaise nodded and turned away with a shrug. Forget it, he didn't need him. "Good to know I don't need to waste my time on you, then."

"Right." Draco sneered. "Because Merlin knows you're way too good for that." Blaise ignored him and started packing up his things. "I don't know what makes you think you're so much better than the rest of us."

"I am though." Blaise said, stopping to turn around and look at him haughtily. "Better than you, anyway. You want to stand there and tell me you don't give a rat's arse about Parkinson when we both know that isn't true. You're just peeved because you thought she'd wait on you forever and didn't, even though you never cared about her."

He scowled. "And you do?"

"Of course I don't." Blaise said scornfully. "But I didn't feed her lies saying I did. At least with me she knew what she was getting."

He walked past him as Draco glared darkly, and headed for the door to get breakfast.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	13. Chapter 13

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Hermione Granger was Head Girl.

She loved what she got to do, helping plan Hogsmeade trips, decorating the school during the Holidays . . . the project McGonagall gave her. Sure there was a lot of work that went into it. Like managing the Prefects' patrolling routes and the prefects themselves so that they weren't abusing their powers, keeping them updated on the list of forbidden objects for the other students, keeping those same students in control even when they wouldn't listen, and of course, dealing with Zabini.

But sometimes, it was a lot of work, and a lot to handle.

She could keep up with everything fine - that wasn't the problem - but between all of that and still maintaining her studies as well as trying to manage what she would do for her career when she got out of school, there wasn't a lot of time for anything else.

She really missed her friends. Yes, she lived in the same house as Harry and Ron, yes she had meals with the friends in her house, classes sometimes with her friends in the other houses, but she hadn't been able to actually hang out with them since she was given the title for their last year at Hogwarts.

She missed going to Hogsmeade with Ginny, and getting to talk to her on school days off over the weekends. She missed talking to Luna and Neville about the random things she'd come up with, and how well he was getting on with his Grandmother now. She missed talking with Harry and Ron about what they were going to do when they left Hogwarts, or when she needed someone to talk to about the war.

And she really missed Ron.

It was difficult, being in a relationship with him and hardly being able to see him. It had been difficult enough being in a relationship with him after all of the losses of the war . . . loving someone when she was so broken, with everyone they'd lost.

It meant a lot that she was able to lean on him on days that she felt particularly hollow, and she provided the same comfort for him.

They loved each other. It was everything that he was there for her, and she was happy she could be there for him, but she wished they could spend more time together more often.

Hermione knew her schedule upset him, they'd had more than a couple arguments about it. In some, he told her that he felt like she loved her title more than she loved him. Now and then she needed the responsibility as a distraction, sure. But of course it wasn't true, and it had hurt her that he felt that way.

Every so often, she felt like she was the only one trying to find a way to be together. She admitted with her schedule, it was a rarity to have a completely free day to do whatever she felt like with, and she could understand how Ron could get frustrated with that.

But occasionally, she felt like they weren't really meant to last. Or that they might need a break . . . Some times she felt like maybe they just couldn't make it work, and she really hated when she felt like that.

And every once in a while, she felt like maybe, he felt like that sometimes, too.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny walked up the hill as she neared the Owlery, wanting to send a letter home to update everyone on everything that's happened since the start of the year.

Hogwart's was in a state of recovery since the war. Some of the structures and locations where the main fighting was at, were still being rebuilt. The Viaduct and the Quad were undergoing major repairs, and both the Viaduct and wooden bridge were still waiting to be fixed. Ginny had needed to go the long way around the grounds to make it there.

It was odd how much things had basically gone back to normal at Hogwarts. Some of the classes had to be relocated to the parts of the castle that were fine, or the old rooms that were never used, but it was all pretty much the same. There were a couple new classes to help the war survivors, and the Headmistress had all the teachers be more accessible to the grievers for counseling, but still.

 _Everybody is trying their hardest to make things normal, but I think we all know we're just faking it because we're trying to be okay._ She wrote in the letter. _It's difficult. I'll turn around to talk to someone before I realize they aren't here anymore._

 _The happier moments are starting to last longer though. Sometimes I actually feel normal._ Ginny thought for a moment before writing on. _Classes have been going okay. Harry's taking his studies pretty seriously, and I think Ron is starting to as well, which makes for a nice change._

 _As ever, Hermione is always busy and I hardly see her. But we all make due._ She continued. _How are things back home though? Is everyone all right? How's Dad and Mum? Are Bill and Charlie okay? Is Percy still bossing everyone around? I've missed George and everyone, tell them, won't you?_

 _I love you Fred, take care. Don't push yourself too hard._ Ginny signed her name, sealing the letter in an envelope and tying it to an owl's leg before it flew off, and she turned to make her way back to the castle.

She looked to the sky as she walked, judging the gray clouds and the chilliness of the air. Autumn was already beginning to end. It was strange how time moved so quickly.

She looked back to the ground to see a head of platinum hair come closer.

"Hello Luna."

Luna gave her a light smile. "Hello there Ginny."

"Headed to the Owlery?" Ginny asked as they reached each other, making Luna nod.

"Yes, I haven't been there in quite a while. I'd like to see the grounds and the castle from a different point of view, and the owls make good company."

Ginny smiled. "Are you planning on sending a letter to anyone?"

Luna thought for a moment before replying cheerily. "I suppose I could."

"I'll leave you to it then." Ginny told her. Luna started up to the Owlery again before Ginny thought of something. "Are we still on for Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Oh yes, I wouldn't miss it." Luna answered without turning around or stopping.

"Okay. I'll make sure Neville comes with us!" She called to the Ravenclaw, receiving a slight wave of the hand in acknowledgment before continuing up to the castle with a small smile on her face.

She was happy that at least some things weren't difficult.


End file.
